wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nalorakk (original)
Nalorakk is the Amani lord of bears. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Trash Clear After clearing the Amani Bear, the raid will move up onto the first platform from which they will view Nalorakk. As the raid moves toward Nalorakk to engage him, he will send the guards around him toward the raid and retreat to a more distant platform. He will send three waves. Each of the three waves consists of two Amani'shi Warbringer and two other random troll types, such as Amani'shi Axe Thrower and Amani'shi Medicine Man. The trolls flanking the Warbringers can be CC'd (Polymorph, Freezing Trap, feared, or mind control). The Warbringers should each have their own tank and should be tanked distant from each other as a result of their Furious Roar, which increases damage taken by 25% and can stack if the Warbringers are tanked too close to each other. At low health, the Amani'shi trolls will dismount the Amani bear. Once they split they are vulnerable to CC, but you may wish to kill both without the use of CC. Because each wave is scripted, spells like Invisibility and abilities like Vanish are relatively ineffective. While these mobs are unable to find hidden players, they will not reset until every member of the raid is either out of the instance or dead. If you are having many tank or raid deaths, you may wish to assign a 3rd healer to compensate for Warbringer enrages, Deafening Roars, and raid damage. General Information *Level: 72 Boss *Location: Zul'Aman *Health: Around 1,700,000 Abilities * Tauntable * No Crushing Blows * Enrages after 10 minutes of engaging him. Troll Form * Mangle: All bleed effects cause 100% additional damage. * Surge: An Attumen-like Charge ability, hits plate ~1500, hits cloth ~3500 * Brutal Swipe: A cleave-like ability which does around 14k damage on plate, divided evenly among up to 2 targets. Bear Form * Lacerating Slash: Bleeding for 1735 damage every 2 sec. (18 sec duration) * Rend Flesh: Bleeding for 2335 damage every 1 sec. (5 sec duration) * Deafening Roar: Deals 1235 to 1365 physical damage and silences enemies for 2 sec. * All bleed effects can be removed by a Dwarf's Stoneform Strategy After clearing the three waves of trash before Nalorakk, the raid faces Nalorakk himself. Nalorakk has two forms: a bear-troll form and a giant bear form. The fight is primarily a healing/tanking check whose main challenges are keeping tanks topped off during silences and tank transitioning correctly to avoid Mangled bleeds on a single tank. It is imperative that two tanks are used, one for each of Nalorakk's forms. Each tank must taunt Nalorakk off of the previous tank as soon as Nalorakk switches forms. If these are done properly, taunting as soon as Nalorakk transforms, one tank will have Mangle and another tank will have the bleed effects. Nalorakk does not reset aggro when he transforms, so DPS may continue. Both tanks should stand in front of Nalorakk at all times so that his Brutal Swipe cleave is split between both recipients. A Brutal Swipe on a single target is almost assuredly a tank death and therefore raid wipe. Healers should focus on endurance for this longer fight. HoTs are important throughout the fight and especially during Bear Form, when the Deafening Roar silences the raid for 2 seconds. Aside from failing tank transitions, Deafening Roars are the most common cause of raid wipes. It works well to assign two healers to Nalorakk's current tank and an off-healer to top-off a wounded or bleeding previous tank as well as heal raid members who have just been Surged. Nalorakk does not have an enrage timer and his encounter remains the same from beginning to end. The urgency does not come from the boss himself, but rather from the sacrifice timer that runs from the moment the inner gates to the instance open. If the timer runs out, bonus loot will be lost. Notes *Nalorakk is the only NPC that is left handed: he wields his cleaver in his left hand and buckler in his right. *Use Amplify Magic, Nalorakk does not use any magic attacks. *Brutal swipe can be dodged. *If using a Druid Tank on Troll form, have them shift and toss a couple HoTs on OT to assist healers. Quotes * Get da move on, guards! It be killin' time! * What could be better than servin' da bear spirit for eternity? Come closer now. Bring your souls to me! * Mua-ha-ha! * Guards, go already! Who you more afraid of, dem... or me? * Ride now! Ride out dere and bring me back some heads! * I be losin' me patience! Go on: make dem wish dey was never born! * You be dead soon enough! * I bring da pain! * You call on da beast, you gonna get more dan you bargain for! * Make way for Nalorakk! * Now whatchoo got to say? * Da Amani gonna rule again! * I... be waitin' on da udda side.... Loot External links WoWDBU (French tactic) * IGN * GameSpy Videos Category:Instance:Zul'Aman